Golden Sun and Sailor Moon in: The Staff of Sages
by Aura - Key Of Twilight
Summary: Months after the end of the first one, the quest continues, and maybe will finally end. Most of your questions will be answered! Will mike get rei? Will felix light the beacons? Find out by reading


Author's Note: I don't own the rights to Golden sun, or Sailor moon or anything else that might've been ripped off in this fanfic they're copyright by their rightful owners.  
  
  
  
Golden Sun and Sailor Moon in: Sailor Sun 2: The Staff of Sages  
  
  
  
In space they say no one can hear you scream. What's this have to do with the story of Alchemy? Absolutely nothing, but this does. It's been several months after Mike and the Sailor Senshi battled Saturos and Menardi, atop the Venus Lighthouse. They've been sailing for quite sometime searching for Mike's beloved Rei (also known as Sailor Mars). Little do they realize however, is that Rei, Felix, and Alex are all floating on an island, and they're all heading for the same place, the lost city of Lemuria. Lemuria was a city shrouded in a thick mist. Only one man from the mainland has seen it, and that man was Babi. The people of Lemuria were known to hold the secret to defying death. The secret to Babi's long life span was held in a special elixir made by the people of Lemuria called Draught. Mike also knew of a secret that would be vital to their quest, which was hidden in Lemuria.  
  
"Mike, where exactly are we going?" Sailor Moon asked.  
  
"To the lost city of Lemuria," Mike said, "We need to get something that will defiantly help us in our quest."  
  
"There is a lighthouse near Lemuria." Mia said, "The Jupiter one to be exact."  
  
"Hopefully, they haven't lit it yet." Mike said as they saw a thick mist come up into the distance. They entered the mist, it was so thick they couldn't see the floor below them. Eventually the ship directed it's self to a dock on land. The dock was made of beautiful marble with gold strips. Mike and the others got off the ship, "Here we are," Mike said walking over to a gate like structure.  
  
"It seems we need psyenergy here." Mercury said, "Mike?"  
  
Mike walked over to read a sign.  
  
"Only those who can see the unseen may pass through the gates of the forbidden city." Mike then cast reveal, and the group could see a switch. Mike went over and hit the switch and the large gates opened. They entered the city and noticed at first that the mist was nowhere to be seen. They could see beautiful buildings and statues all made out of a white marble. Mike noticed the lighthouse just north of the city. Aside from the beauty of the statues, they could see that the city was deserted.  
  
"Where is everybody?" Moon said  
  
"Probably hiding…" Mike said, "They haven't seen a soul for over a hundred years." They walked around the city, looking for any signs of life. They noticed a man lying on the floor of a shop. Mike went inside and poked at him, "Excuse me sir?" Mike said poking him. The man sprung to life suddenly shocking Mike a bit.  
  
"Oh hello traveler," he said, "You startled me, we haven't seen anyone since those fellows came from Vale."  
  
"Over a hundred years ago no doubt…" Mike said.  
  
"Has it really been that long?" the man said, "We've been asleep since the lighthouses were all lit."  
  
"You mean to say they've been lit before?" Moon said.  
  
"What do you mean?" the man said, as Mike explained the story of their travels.  
  
"So it's true," A scholar said coming out, "They are being lit again…"  
  
"Who are you?" Moon said.  
  
"I am the keeper of the lighthouse, the leader of the Jupiter Clan, Sheba." She said, she had been dressed in white robes, with a purple cape and short blonde hair, cut similar to Ami's hair.  
  
"Sheba… it's been a while." Mike said.  
  
"Good to see you Mike." Sheba said, "Lucky for you, Felix and Alex have yet to come here."  
  
"That's good," Mike said, "We finally got a jump on one of the lighthouses."  
  
"They probably won't be able to get in." Sheba said, "Not without a wind adept at least."  
  
"They told me Rei's psychic powers count enough for wind." Mike said.  
  
"I see…" Sheba said, "Well they'll still need the Rod of Hespera."  
  
"I left it in Rei's care, before she was kidnapped…" Mike said.  
  
"Well they need to get here," Sheba said, "So rest up for the night then I'll let you into the lighthouse tomorrow."  
  
"Alright then," Mike said as he told the others and they went to their rooms. That night Mike had a dream.  
  
Rei and Felix stood at the top of a beacon, holding what appeared to be the Mars elemental star. Mike watched in horror as the star fell into the beacon and Felix grabbed Rei and kissed her. Mike screamed as he woke up.  
  
When Mike woke up, he was gasping for air. He made his way out to the balcony, Usagi snuck up behind him and watched. Mike gazed at the stars and sighed.  
  
"Rei…" He said looking to the ocean now as a tear rolled off his cheek. He thought of the first time he met her.  
  
'It was a bright and sunny day in Tokyo that day. Mike walked merrily down the street, excited about his first day of High School. He didn't notice a girl with long black hair with purple highlights standing at the bus stop. He bumped into her and they both fell, all her books fell to the ground. Mike got up and rubbed his head.  
  
'Are you ok?' He asked.  
  
'BAKA!!!!,' Rei yelled at Mike, 'WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING YOU OAF!'  
  
'I'm sorry,' Mike said trying to help her.  
  
'Don't help me, I can get it myself,' Rei said in a harsh tone.  
  
'Excuse me for trying to be nice.' Mike said. They fought and argued for most of the day.'  
  
He chuckled a bit thinking to himself, 'we fought like cats and dogs…I never dreamed she'd ever go out with me.'  
  
Usagi walked up slowly to Mike and said, "Mike?"  
  
"Usagi?," Mike said, "What are you doing up?"  
  
"I heard footsteps and I came to check them out," she said, "What are you doing out here?"  
  
"I'm just thinking," Mike said.  
  
"About Rei?," Usagi said.  
  
"Yeah," Mike said sighing.  
  
"I'm sure she's fine Mike," Usagi said, "Felix wouldn't let her die."  
  
"Maybe you're right." Mike said, "Still I can't help but wonder, what she's doing now…" He continued looking at the stars for a bit more, then he headed back to bed.  
  
On the floating island, Felix checked over Rei.  
  
"Rei…you can't die…" Felix said, "We need you….I need you," Rei then started to open her eyes.  
  
"Mike?" Rei said looking around, "Where's Mike?"  
  
"Mike…" Felix said coldly.  
  
"I'm sure Mike is in Lemuria by now," Alex said, "We'll be able to release you for the Mars Elemental Star there. Don't worry, unlike Saturos and Menardi, I keep my word."  
  
"Do you have any idea where this island is heading?" Felix said trying to change the subject.  
  
"The island is heading to the lost continent of Lemuria," Alex said smiling, "That is where the next lighthouse is."  
  
"Excellent, after this," Felix said, "Only one remains."  
  
"The Mars lighthouse," Alex said, "Is going to be hard to get into."  
  
"That is why we have Rei." Felix said, "She is a descendant of the Mars Clan."  
  
"I promised her, she would return to Mike once they give up the final elemental star." Alex said.  
  
"You can't," Felix said.  
  
"You dare question me?" Alex said, "You can trust that I know what I'm doing."  
  
"…" Felix said, "All right, I guess you have a plan to get in then?"  
  
"You forget, Saturos and Menardi were members of the fire clan of the north," Alex said, "Someone there may help us get in."  
  
"Then, the power of Alchemy will…" Felix said.  
  
"Yes…with it you can live forever." Alex said as the island crashed into the mainland, surrounded my mist, "We've arrived." They stepped on to the land, they quickly made their way to the gates of Lemuria. Alex teleported them up to the base of the lighthouse where they found the door was open.  
  
"The fools cleared the way for us." Felix said.  
  
"Perhaps…" Alex said looking up at the beacon.  
  
Mike and the sailor senshi made their way up the lighthouse, lead by Sheba. They then came to a door that was very large.  
  
"Hmm there seems to be no door knob." Sailor Moon said. Mike noticed a sign and started to read it.  
  
"Beyond this door lies the beacon of the lighthouse. Only those with the Rod of Hespera may enter." Mike turned to everyone, "We can't go beyond this point without the Shaman's Rod."  
  
"So we wait until they arrive." Sheba said.  
  
"That seems to be the only thing we can do." Mike said.  
  
Felix's group made their way to the top of the lighthouse. They reached the door.  
  
"It looks like Mike and the others haven't arrived yet." Felix said.  
  
"They have to have come," Alex said, "How else would the door be open?"  
  
"How did they get in without a wind adept then?" Felix said.  
  
"Sailor Jupiter is their wind adept!" Alex said.  
  
"That may be the case," Felix said, "So you're saying they saw they couldn't open this door and left?"  
  
"I didn't say they left," Alex said, "They're around here somewhere." Rei looked out of the corner of her eye and noticed Mike hiding in a crevice, and then she smiled.  
  
"What are you looking at Rei?" Felix said.  
  
"N-nothing," Rei said.  
  
"So how do we open this door?" Felix asked Alex.  
  
"Rei," Alex said, "Do you have the Rod of Hespera?"  
  
"…" Rei said still looking to Mike. Mike nodded his head.  
  
"Rei!," Alex said, "Heloooo."  
  
"Oh! Yes I do." Rei said taking out a rod, with gems embedded into it.  
  
"Hand it to me." Alex said as Rei went over and gave him the rod. He raised it in the air and the large doors opened up.  
  
"Good let us continue." Alex said leading them to the elevator that led them to the top of the lighthouse. Mike and the others followed and reached the beacon, as Felix was about to throw the elemental star into the beacon.  
  
"With this only one remains." Felix said.  
  
"It's a shame," Alex said, "We need that last elemental star."  
  
"…" Rei said noticing Mike standing there watching. Felix looked at Rei.  
  
"Is something the matter Rei?" Felix said, he went to her and attempted to hug her.  
  
"Stay away from me!" Rei said slapping Felix.  
  
"…" Felix said looking in the direction Rei was looking, "So Mike you've arrived." Mike and the others walked over to the beacon.  
  
"Yes I see you survived." Mike said.  
  
"Mike!" Rei said running to hug him, but Felix stopped her.  
  
"Mike, we have a proposition for you, if you are willing to hear us out." Alex said.  
  
"What kind of proposition…" Mike said.  
  
"You still have the Mars Elemental Star correct?" Alex said.  
  
"Yes…" Mike said.  
  
"If you give us the Star, we shall release Rei unharmed." Alex said. An annoyed look came across Felix's face.  
  
"What guarantee do we have that you'll keep your word?" Mike said.  
  
"Don't worry," Alex said, "I am not like Saturos and Menardi, I actually have a heart."  
  
"Mike," Mia said, "He's telling the truth, he'll release her."  
  
"…" Mike said, "Fine, we shall give you the star at the same time you must send Rei over here."  
  
"Agreed," Alex said as he motioned for Felix to bring Rei over to them. Felix did so. Mike handed Felix the Mythril bag at the same time, Felix hesitated at first, but eventually gave Mike Rei's hand. As Rei let go, she embraced Mike, tears flowing from her eyes as Mike leaned in and kissed her.  
  
"Excellent, now to light the Jupiter lighthouse," Alex said, "Please don't get in our way, we still can destroy you at a moments notice."  
  
"You son of a…" Mike said casting a fireball at Alex, but Felix blocked it.  
  
"You'll have to fight me first," Felix said attacking Mike. Mike pushed him away and charged at Alex. He knocked Alex down making the Jupiter Elemental Star fall into the lighthouse beacon.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!," Mike yelled as the lighthouse shook, the wind picked up and the Jupiter elemental star rose up and took its place over the beacon's hole. The earthquake made Mike and the others fall unconscious.  
  
"One more remains, we shall meet again Mike." Felix said as Alex teleported them away. Everyone woke up to see the star in place and the wind had picked up.  
  
"We must stop them from lighting the final lighthouse." Mike said.  
  
"I doubt we can…" Sailor Venus said, "They've practically won."  
  
"They won't be able to get in." Mike said smiling, "We got the fire adepts here."  
  
"Oh yeah," Sailor Moon said, "and Saturos and Menardi were their fire adepts."  
  
"All along you guys could enter the four lighthouses easily." Sheba said.  
  
"I know…" Mike said, "That was my original plan."  
  
"What do you mean?" Sailor Venus said, "The only adept here is you Mike."  
  
"Well actually that isn't the case," Mike said, "Lets head back to Lemuria and I'll explain everything."  
  
They headed out of the lighthouse and met with the elders of Lemuria in Sheba's mansion.  
  
"So what's the story Mike?" Sailor Venus said.  
  
"My original plan," Mike said, "Was to go into the lighthouses and try to stop them from lighting the beacons."  
  
"How?," Sailor Moon said, "We don't have adepts from each element."  
  
"Yes we do," Mike said, "You girls, are known as Sailor Senshi, and you each represent a planet. Each planet has there own elemental. Mercury is water, Venus is earth, Mars is fire, Jupiter is wind, and Moon is the combined force of all the elements. We could've easily entered all four lighthouses."  
  
"Then we could've cut them off somewhere or destroy the beacon, or somehow prevent the star from going into the beacon." Sailor Mars said.  
  
"Well yes to all that except destroying the beacon," Mike said, "If it were that easy, then the adepts before us would've done that."  
  
"These adepts, are we their descendants?" Sailor Mercury said.  
  
"Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying." Mike said smiling.  
  
"So our powers are psyenergy?" Sailor Moon said.  
  
"Yes that's why you get weak after using them for a while." Mike said.  
  
"Wow, that's so cool!" Sailor Venus said.  
  
"Once Alchemy is unleashed on the world," Mike said, "It's up to who ever lit the last beacon, if he wants to destroy the world."  
  
"Felix will probably destroy us." Sailor Mercury said.  
  
"I wouldn't count on it," Mike said, "Most likely, he wants eternal life."  
  
"The power to defy death it's self," Sailor Mars said, "He wants to be like a God."  
  
"I don't blame him." Mike said, "As a kid, he was always picked on."  
  
"How do you know this Mike?" Sailor Jupiter said.  
  
"Because…" Mike said trailing off.  
  
"Mike?" Sailor Mars said, "Are you ok?"  
  
"Was it something I said?" Sailor Jupiter said.  
  
"I think Mike's been through enough today," Sailor Moon said, "Maybe we all should rest. We have a long way to go to get to the frozen north." They all agreed and Rei walked Mike to his room.  
  
"Mike, are you ok?" Rei said.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine Rei…" He said, "Just tired that's all."  
  
"Mike…" she said wrapping her arms around him. Mike did the same to her, and just held her close. A tear rolled off his cheek on to her shoulder.  
  
'Felix…' Mike thought 'What happened to him during the incident five years ago…' he looked into Rei's eyes, he leaned in and kissed her. They fell to the bed. The next morning Usagi went to the kitchen and ate like a pig as usual.  
  
"This food is great!" She said. Mike and Rei walked in together smiling and holding each other's hands.  
  
"You two seem happy today." Makoto said.  
  
"I bet you two mixed it up last night." Minako said winking and nudging Rei.  
  
"That's none of your business." Rei said blushing.  
  
"Ohhh so it's official?" Usagi said.  
  
"Yes," Rei said smiling, and blushing.  
  
"It's been official since the Venus Lighthouse." Mike said laughing a bit.  
  
"Awwww how cute," Minako said, "I wish I could fall in love that way."  
  
"You always say that." Makoto said.  
  
"I just want a boyfriend." Minako said smiling.  
  
"So Mike," Usagi said, "Feeling better?"  
  
"You know," Mike, said changing the subject, "We should be heading out before the winds start making the seas too rough to sail."  
  
"Ok," Usagi said, getting ready when they were alone Rei approached Mike.  
  
"Are you sure you're ok?" Rei said.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine…" Mike said, "Come on lets get going." He led her to the ship, where Sheba was waiting.  
  
"I want to come along and help." She said.  
  
"What about your duties here?" Mike said.  
  
"I was only meant to protect the Jupiter Lighthouse, but since it's lit, maybe I can offer assistance."  
  
"Fine the more the merrier," Mike said, "I don't really have time to argue."  
  
They headed off on the ship. They sailed for days circling round the globe until they reached the land of fire. A dark smoke filled the air, and the earth rumbled at the sound of the active volcano. The Mars Lighthouse rose tall in the scenery, the ground was black, because of the ash on the ground from the recent eruption. There was no people in the area. It was a charred wasteland, no life dared set foot into the north.  
  
"Oh my god," Usagi said, "What happened here?"  
  
"The Fire Clan of the north," Mike said, "Saturos and Menardi have made this place deserted. They've harassed the good people here, which is why they fled."  
  
"Where have they gone?" Usagi said.  
  
"They all went to different lands I assume." Mike said.  
  
"Is that the real reason why you came to Japan," Rei asked.  
  
"No, the reason I came to Japan was to protect Sol Sanctum." Mike said.  
  
"Well looks like our journey is about to come to the final steps," Usagi said, "Lets transform gang."  
  
"Right," They all said.  
  
"MARS CRYSTAL POWER MAKE UP!" Rei said as a bright flash engulfed the room, she became naked, and then suddenly, she appeared in a white top a red skirt, a purple bow and she wore red high heel shoes.  
  
"MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER MAKE UP!" Ami screamed and transformed, her bow was aqua in color, her skirt was navy blue, but lighter than Uranus', her boots were the same color and came up to her knees.  
  
"VENUS CRYSTAL POWER MAKE UP!" Minako said and transformed, her bow was navy blue, her skirt was orange, and her high heels were the same color.  
  
"JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER MAKE UP!" Makoto said, transforming into a green skirt, with a pink bow, and ankle high dark green boots with cross stitch laces.  
  
"MOON CRISIS MAKE UP!" Usagi said donning a white skirt with a yellowish trim on the bottom, her bow was red, with her broach in the middle and she had red knee high boots with a white trim and a crescent moon on the tip. They headed towards the Mars lighthouse.  
  
"If they light this one," Mike said, "I just want you all to know, it's been fun fighting along side you guys."  
  
"Don't say your goodbyes yet Mike," Sailor Mars said, "We're going to stop them."  
  
Mike smiled as they reached the lighthouse which was already open. He turned to the others and said, "They're here…"  
  
The others nodded and they entered the lighthouse. Everything on the inside was reddish in color. Lava flowed where water should, but it was cool enough so they can walk in it. They treaded through the lava to the top of the lighthouse, where no one was.  
  
"Hey the doors were open, where are they?" Sailor Moon said.  
  
"This seems very odd…" Mike said looking around.  
  
"Odd? Hardly," Felix said coming out from nowhere.  
  
"Felix…" Mike said.  
  
"Mike, you shouldn't have come," Felix said, "I didn't want you to be involved."  
  
"You should stop then," Mike said, "I'm the keeper of this lighthouse, I've been involved since you started."  
  
"I don't want to hurt you Mike…" Felix said, "But if you insist on stopping me, I'll have no choice."  
  
"What's going on between those two?" Sailor Moon asked.  
  
"I don't know…" Sailor Mars said.  
  
"Felix, what exactly happened five years ago…" Mike said.  
  
"If you must know, I'll tell you," Felix said, "Remember when you vowed to destroy Saturos and Menardi?"  
  
"Yes..." Mike said.  
  
"Well just before the attacks, Saturos came to me and told me about Alchemy." Felix said, "He told me I can get endless riches, immense power, and even the power to manipulate life it's self. He told me I could be like a god, and get revenge on you and everyone who picked on me."  
  
"So this is about revenge," Sailor Moon said.  
  
"Not just revenge," Felix said, "I was going to originally use it to stop Saturos and Menardi, but now I aspire more."  
  
"Everlasting life…" Mike said.  
  
"Mike," Felix said, "I almost died when they attacked, and you didn't even care, you just left me."  
  
"I did care, do you understand how long I've been looking for you?" Mike said.  
  
"Then you went and got the woman I loved." He responded.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Mike said.  
  
"Rei… I loved her," He said, "and you…you took her away from me!"  
  
Sailor Mars gasped, "He liked me?!"  
  
"Mom always liked you the best Mike!" Felix continued.  
  
"Mom?," Sailor Mars said.  
  
"Yes…" Mike said, "Felix, is my brother!"  
  
Everyone gasped. Alex came in and looked at Felix then said, "What are you waiting for Felix my boy. Drop it in already."  
  
"Ok…" Felix said hesitating.  
  
"What's the matter, eternal life awaits you." Alex said. Felix then took the Mars Star out and walked to the beacon.  
  
"I won't let you…" Mike said as Alex stopped him.  
  
"You'll have to beat me first." Alex said casting douse on Mike, Mia shielded him though.  
  
"Go fight your brother Mike! We'll take care of Alex." Mia said.  
  
"… Are you sure Mia?" Mike said.  
  
"Yes, he may be my brother, but it was going to come down to this at the rate things were going."  
  
"Good luck then." Mike said.  
  
"Stand back Mike," Felix said, "I have to do this!"  
  
"Felix don't be stupid." Mike said. All of a sudden Felix cast Inferno knocking Mike down, "SHIT!" Mike said casting Raginork, making a huge sword fall on Felix. Felix fell but the elemental star got knocked out of his hand, "No way that's getting in!" Mike said diving for it, he caught it just as it was about to hit the beacon.  
  
"MIKE BEHIND YOU!" Sailor Mars said as Felix kicked Mike's hand.  
  
"OWWWWW" Mike screamed as he dropped the Elemental star into the beacon, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He screamed as the beacon lit.  
  
"It's done!" Alex said.  
  
"No…" Mike said crying banging the floor.  
  
"Now to finish you off," Felix said, "Too bad brother, we could've ruled the world together." Mike then grabbed Felix.  
  
"No," Mike said, "No we wont," He threw Felix down into the beacon. He screamed as he got shot up by the beam that shot out then he got impaled on one of the lighthouse pointed poles.  
  
"My powers will weaken soon…" Alex said, "We must hurry and finish this." He started to glow, "I'll kill you all! RAINS OF HELL," Water started to pour from the sky as the lighthouse top filled with water.  
  
"You got to do better!" Mia said, "FROST!" She froze the water.  
  
"Not bad little sis." Alex said, "But not good enough!"  
  
"MARS FLAME SNIPER," Sailor Mars said hitting Alex back.  
  
"Annoying pest," he said getting up, "ICE ARROW!" a huge ice arrow hit Sailor Mars, she fell back.  
  
"REI," Mike screamed. He ran to help her. Sailor Moon stepped up.  
  
"I'm…SAILOR MOON, and in the name of the moon, I shall punish you," She posed. A sweat drop formed on Alex's head. Then she said, "MOON ETRNAL POWER MAKE UP!" her uniform transformed into a navy blue skirt, with a shorter red skirt on top, and an even shorter yellow skirt on top, her bow was in the shape of wings, with a crescent moon in the middle, she had pink on her shoulders, and she had beautiful wings that sprouted out on her back, she also donned white knee high boots, with a red trim and a crescent moon on the tip. A white rod with a red heart shaped sphere on the top came from under her skirt into her hands, she then spun around and it shot a huge pink beam at Alex, but he counter attacked with an attack.  
  
"SHADDOW RAIN," he screamed as a dark cloud surrounded the sailor senshi paralyzing them and knocking the pink beam away, "Fools you can't keep this up for long," He said panting a bit. Mia started to sneak up from behind as Alex laughed, "COME ON OUT NEPTUNE!" A huge octopus flew in and sprayed the senshi with water, "Now, I shall rule the world!" he laughed.  
  
"Not quite brother!" Mia said.  
  
"YOU," Alex screamed.  
  
"BOREAS, I SUMMON YOU!" Mia said summoning a huge creature frozen in ice. It broke out of the ice and shot ice at Alex knocking him down, "Now Mike!" Mike then stepped up.  
  
"JUDGEMENT I CALL ON YOU," He yelled as a knight flew in with a staff with a lion on the top. He shot out a white beam from the lion's mouth which sent Alex flying into the beacon.  
  
"We did it!" Mia said.  
  
"No…" Mike said, "The lighthouses have been lit." The lighthouse shook violently as fire rose from the sides. The volcano erupted, the seas by Imil rose, the earth by Venus Lighthouse shook, and the Wind blew violently in Lemuria.  
  
"The elements are combining!" Mike said, as a large beam hit Sol Sanctum, and a staff that was solid gold appeared in front of Mike, "T- That's the Staff of Sages!"  
  
"Take the stone Mike," A voice called out.  
  
"F-Felix?," Mike said.  
  
"Where is that voice coming from," Mia said.  
  
"Mike, the source of Alchemy, is the Stone of Sages. If you really want to stop this, you can wish it to go back to normal." Felix's voice said.  
  
"You mean I can wish for anything?" Mike said.  
  
"Anything…" Felix sad, "That is what Saturos and Menardi told me,"  
  
"Ok…" Mike said grabbing the staff and then he screamed, "I WISH FOR THE NORTH TO RETURN TO NORMAL, AND FOR THE ELEMENTAL STARS TO RETURN TO BE HIDDEN SOMEWHERE NO ONE WILL BEABLE TO GET THEM!" Mike yelled as the stone glowed brightly. A bright light filled the world as the towns of the North were restored to normal. The four elemental stars then rose high in the sky then disappeared. Everything returned to normal, and Mike and the others were whisked back to Japan.  
  
"What happened?" Rei said, "How did we transform back?"  
  
"It returned us, to where we started… only the world is at peace now." Mike said.  
  
"The Staff of Sages…" Mike said holding it, "I have it… the power to do anything."  
  
"What are you going to do with it Mike?" Rei said.  
  
"I'm going to hide it, so no one can get this EVER" Mike said smiling, "Want to come with me Rei?"  
  
"No I can't," She said, "I've got school, but will you ever come back?"  
  
"Yes Rei, I'll be back." Mike said leaning in and kissing her.  
  
"Aww" The girls said as they kissed. The sun set on Japan, their adventure was over. What about Felix? Is he really dead? Yes he is. Rei and Mike eventually started dating. Everything was returning to normal, with one minor difference. The towns near the Mars Lighthouse, returned prosperous and everyone lived happily ever after. As for the elemental stars, they returned to Sol Sanctum, buried deeper within the earth.  
  
  
  
The End 


End file.
